


biological failings

by Shadaras



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Emotional Intimacy, Gen, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Cassian reactivates K-2SO from a backup made before the mission.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & K-2SO
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	biological failings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebone/gifts).



“Just gotta get you cleaned up again, Kaytoo.” Cassian swept his hands methodically across his friend’s new chassis, polishing the metal to perfection as he sought out any cracks or other impurities. K-2SO had been loaded into the memory core yesterday, but Cassian wanted to be sure it was perfect before he activated the droid. He knew it would get scuffed and dulled by simply walking around, let alone the missions they would be sent back out on soon, but he still wanted to have this shining moment.

After another hour, Cassian admitted to himself that he was delaying simply because he enjoyed having the excuse to ensure he knew every centimeter of K-2SO’s body, and carefully put away all his tools. He’d been working on K-2SO in their shared room, which was officially only Cassian’s but which everyone knew belonged to both of them. Droids couldn’t be officially assigned berthing, but any new quartermaster was quickly informed of the situation, if they thought they could fix the overstuffed nature of every Rebel base by adding another person in here. While there were two bunks, it had been a long time since anyone had been assigned to share with Cassian; K-2SO tended to make his displeasure at the idea known quite loudly.

Cassian flipped open the panel that gave access to K-2SO’s power controls. Normally droids had simple buttons, switches, or sometimes dials; he and K-2SO had replaced the ones on K-2SO’s original chassis with a keypad and code, and Cassian made sure to include the modification on any new bodies K-2SO had to be downloaded into. He entered the code, shut the panel, and stepped around in front of K-2SO. Then he waited, hands clasped behind his back, palms sweaty and skin buzzing. He’d done all he could, and now he had to wait for his closest companion to return to him.

It took a few minutes for K-2SO to check his data, finish optimizing performance, and skim over the data dump Cassian had provided to explain what had happened between his last backup (two weeks ago, before their mission) and now (five days after Cassian had returned, two days after Cassian had been allowed out of medbay). Then the lights in his eyes brightened, and he straightened himself to his full height. “Cassian,” he said, voice reproving. “You took eight unnecessary risks, five of which I was attempting to prevent when they shot me.”

“Kaytoo,” Cassian said, voice thick as he embraced his friend. “I don’t want to do this without you.”

K-2SO heaved an overdramatic electronic sigh. “I am glad you are in one piece. And that we completed the mission successfully, despite your biological failings.”

Cassian laughed, and thumped K-2SO on the chest. It hurt his hand a little, but that was alright. “Those biological failings are what got us here.”

“Yes,” K-2SO said, and though Cassian thought anyone else would only hear the displeasure, Cassian could hear K-2SO’s exasperated fondness loud and clear. “They certainly are.”


End file.
